Tancred
by TakeAStand
Summary: Fem!Tancred story, just because I can. Don't like, don't read, it's as simple as that. Basically just a fic I started a couple years ago and thought maybe I should see if anyone would actually read it. The story of Tancred's life. How she met Lysander, became a student at Bloor's Academy, Manfred's worst nightmare, and how she died.
1. Prologue

**I read Charlie Bone years ago, but I discovered my books again recently and picked one of them up. There's not enough Charlie Bone stories out there, so expect at least a couple more from me. **

**THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO REWRITE IT EVERY CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN CHARLIE BONE (unfortunately), THEY BELONG TO JENNY NIMMO… enjoy! **

Prologue

I used to be a normal girl. I went to a "normal" high school, had "normal" classes, "normal" problems, my mom died a "normal" death from a "normal" car accident, and so I was forced to live alone with my "normal" dad. At least, I was as normal as a girl could be when their dad could create storms like it was as simple as breathing, but it was normal enough for me. That feeling went down the drain when my emotions started causing the same stormy things to happen to me.

When sudden gusts of wind began whipping papers and hair all over whenever I got anxious, and storm clouds gathered when I was pissed, I got a little freaked out. When it always started to rain when I was depressed, even if it was sunny earlier that day, that's when I went to my dad.

And that's when I got the talk.

Not "the talk" talk, oh God no. I got that wonderful conversation a while ago, at school, of all places. No, not the most scarring lesson of my entire life, more like the '_oh honey! I know this might be sudden, but you're actually endowed. It's because one of your ancestors was named after Thor, the god of thunder, and no, not the superhero. So yes dear, you're a storm-bringer like me! Surprise!" ' _

That had to be one of the weirdest surprises ever.

Well, I guess it could have been worse at the time. I could have discovered I was endowed when I accidentally made someone extra crispy with a bolt of lightning, but I actually found out gradually, over the course of a few months. My dad quickly taught me how to control my gift and I could still hide it from the people at my school. But the events that happened next would change my life forever. I still spend some days wondering whether overall, if it was for the better.

If you want to know the story of my life, then keep reading.

This adventure has comedy, thrill, romance, close friends, powerful enemies, and some magic thrown in.

This is the story of the best years of my life.

And this is the story of how I died.

**Don't expect the entire series to be this serious, 'cause trust me, it's not. I just wanted to recap Tancred's life, and yes, Tancred is a girl in this fic. If you don't like it…STFU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm making the character slightly older, as if they were in high school. Charlie and the gang could be in Grade 9, Billy in Grade 7 or 8, and Tancred and Lysander in Grade 10 or 11. Just to give you an approximate age range for all of them. Manfred's gang would be slightly older than Tancred and Lysander. **

Chapter 1

The early morning silence was shattered when the jumbled notes of ACDC's Thunderstruck began to pour out of the flashing alarm clock. The figure in the bed next to it began to move slowly, very, very slowly. A rat's nest of gold hair appeared first from the depths of the sheets, followed by a slender face with two bleary cerulean eyes, a cute nose and a frowning mouth. The sun's rays shone through the curtain as if acting like a second wake up call, soon to be followed by a third.

"GOOD MORNING TANCRED!" Leon Torsson flung open the door to his daughter's deep blue room. As always, he was surprised how she could ever find anything in this mess. Clothes, sketchbooks, pens, pencils, and other random objects, such as a lightning bolt rubber duck. His observations from the doorway only lasted for a split second until he was met with a black skateboard shoe in the face, just like every other morning. The momentum caused him to topple over, out into the hall. "Time for school Electro…" he mumbled from the floor. Electro was his nickname for his little storm-bringer. Tancred just called him Old man, but in a teasing way.

The two of them were very similar, and not just in their stormy personalities. Their gold hair tended to have a mind of its own and refused to cooperate for the most part. Leon's was constantly standing on end, like if he was being electrified. Tancred's shoulder length, layered haircut was slightly more manageable, but she still kept it up in a low ponytail to keep it from getting blown around too much. They both had a shorter build, Leon being muscular on top, Tancred more slender, but still toned, with longer legs. Tancred got her blue eyes from her mother, Cynthia, and her knack for mischief as well.

Right now, those eyes were glaring down at Leon, all traces of tiredness gone and an arm still flung out from pitching a shoe at him. Standing up, she slammed a hand down on her alarm clock to silence the sounds of ACDC and strode over to her father. "I was already awake," Tancred hissed dangerously, before slamming the door in his face. Leon shivered. What was up with women and early mornings?

Back inside her room, Tancred huffed noisily and got ready to face the day. Thank God it was Friday. She selected her usual outfit of jeans and a graphic t-shirt, nothing fancy. Today it just happened to be a black shirt with a gold Flash emblem right smack in the middle. Tancred quickly took a shower and threw on her clothes immediately afterwards, to avoid the cold. She hated the cold, almost as much as she hated mornings. But all she had to do was survive until the end of the day. Then it was March Break, the most wonderful time of spring. Just like it was Christmas vacation in the winter, summer vacation in the middle of the year, and Halloween in the fall. Yes, Halloween. Who couldn't love dressing up to scare little kids, running around, causing havoc and getting free candy? It was Tancred's favourite holiday by far. But unfortunately, it was still quite a few months away.

The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully. The halls were full of teens making last minute plans to get together over the March Break. The classes were fairly calm, but once the bell rang to signal the end of the day, all hell broke loose. Tancred quickly dashed out of the classroom and weaved her way through the crowded halls to her locker. "Hey Torsson!" A voice came from her right. Tancred knew it was Sam, her locker buddy and a fellow member of the art club. A quick glance up had her looking into deep brown eyes, confirming her suspicions. "Hey Sam," she mumbled, gathering up her sketchbook and pencils, the same ones that travelled with her everywhere, and stuck them into her purple backpack. "So, got any plans for the break?" Rolling her eyes, Tancred snatched her worn skateboard, shut her locker rather forcefully (with the help of a small gust of wind) and turned to face Sam. "This isn't one of your awkward attempts to get me to go on a date with you, is it?" "…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, and the answer is still no." "Oh come on, Why not?" Sam began to trail after Tancred, even once they were outside. "Well for starters, we're friends, so if it didn't work out it would just be weird. Secondly… you're just so annoying!" And with that, Tancred practically threw her black skateboard onto the ground and headed towards the Heights. "But the art club is having a party! Practically the whole school is invited!" The sound of sneakers pounding on the asphalt told her Sam jogging down the road after her. "If you go, I promise to leave you alone for the rest of the break," he huffed. Tancred immediately stopped and pulled a pen out of her pocket. "Where and when?" "It's tomorrow night, around 7:30-ish until whenever, at Tiffany Mills' house. Can you come?" "I'll try to make it." 'For the sake of having a relatively Sam-free March Break…' Tancred smiled inwardly at the thought as she skated away from Sam.

When she got to Thunder Hill she almost barrelled through the door. "March Break! Woo hoo!" Leon looked up, extremely startled, until he saw it was just his slightly insane daughter. "Who wants waffles?" Ok, maybe a little more than just slightly.

**I know it's not that interesting right now, but the next chapter will have Manfred and Asa in it, possibly the first introduction of Lysander as well. It all happens at a seemingly harmless party. *sigh* Poor Tiffany… Poor Tiffany's house…**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loud. That's how Tancred would describe the party. It was increasingly, annoyingly loud. The pounding bass made the walls shake and her head throb. But she stood by the speakers anyways, hoping that the loud noise would prevent anyone from hearing the faint rumbling that surrounded her in her pissed off mood. From beside her, some random guy, probably a jock, tried to grab her ass. 'Screw being found out.' She stormed away from the boy, who was now on the ground, clutching his crotch in pain and fear of being kicked again. 'I knew I shouldn't have spiked the punch.' It was only 8pm and the house was now full of what were once sober teens that were now doing strange things. Things she didn't need to see, and probably didn't even want to imagine. 'Just as long as Sam isn't drunk and doesn't find me, I'll be fine,' Tancred glanced around warily.

"Tancred! Hey! Hey Tancred!" Speak of the devil. From just one look at her "friend," she could tell he was totally trashed. Cue exasperated groan. "What do you want?" She demanded, using her most hostile tone, hoping it would scare enough sense into him that he would leave her alone for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, a drunk Sam doesn't have enough common sense to be scared. "I wanna dance wit-choo," Sam slurred, grabbing a hold of her arm and dragging her towards the dance floor. Not that there was much floor showing with the amount of passed out corpses. He pulled her towards him, way too close for her comfort. Okay, now she was really pissed. She shoved him away when his hands started to slip lower and lower. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on baby, you know you want this," Sam gestured to himself. "All I really want is to punch it." Tancred stated blandly, and punch it she did. Multiple times in fact. Let's just say that Sam won't be making any more moves on anyone else for a long time. Not with that kind of swollen, bloody face.

Tancred turned on her heel and quite literally "stormed" out of the room. She really didn't want to go home early and risk the "Oh honey, what happened?" nagging from the Old man. So the only option was to go out and stroll through the town. Tancred felt there was something "off" about the night the moment she stepped off the porch, something was out there, but with her abilities to protect her, she didn't feel as afraid. Actually, she felt like letting off some steam, so Tancred let her inner storm loose in the real world and in just a few seconds, storm clouds rolled in overhead, covering what was left of the sunset. If anyone had seen her, they would have seen a darkly clad, golden haired girl, whose bangs and jacket swirled in an unseen wind, nothing that strange about her.

But unbeknownst to Tancred, there was someone watching her that did feel like it was strange. The figure in the shadows across the street sensed something off about the girl, and so off he went to tell his "leader," quickly before it was time for his nightly transformation.

Elsewhere…

A tall dark haired boy sighed when the last student, who was lucky enough to get a double detention, finally left his sight. Of course it would just have to be Lysander Sage wouldn't it. "Stupid spirit summoner," Manfred Bloor muttered incoherently under his breath, nearly running into Weedon when he marched up the stone steps of Bloor's Academy. He barely even registered where his feet were taking him until he reached the door to his room at the Academy. Finally, some peace and quiet- "Manfred! Manfredmanfredmanfredmanfredmanfredmanfredmanfr-" "WHAT DO YOU WANT ASA?" The gangly red-haired teen skidded to a stop in front of the other. "I'm about to change, but there's a strange, blonde girl walking around the town who might be one of the Children!" It took Manfred a few moments for it to click that Asa was talking about one of the children of the Red king. "Wait, how can you tell?" But unfortunately, Asa had already transformed into his wolf-like form and was unable to tell him anything else. Knowing his father would be furious if he let a chance like this pass him by, Manfred could picture his hopes of a quiet night swirling down an imaginary drain. Reluctantly, he turned to Asa, can you show me where she is?" The "wolf" nodded and trotted off in the direction of the entrance to the school.

A tall African boy slowly made his way home. A strong wind blew all around him, but his cropped, black hair hardly moved at all. His cloak on the other hand, was out of control. His dark skin stood out against the green of his Bloor's uniform. A distant pounding accompanied him and he kept time with the beat as he walked. Lysander could sense a disturbance in the air as he walked towards his home in the Heights. A sudden storm wasn't unnatural in these areas. They did live in the same part of town as Leon Torsson after all. His parents had told him he was a storm-bringer, and had gotten even more unpredictable since his wife, Cynthia, had died many years ago. But he had never conjured up a storm this late before. Even in the dark, Lysander could see that the grey clouds stretched across the whole sky, making the stars impossible to spot. He was fine with storms, he loved them actually, especially thunder storms with lots of lightning that filled up the sky in sudden, random flashes. To be honest, he occasionally wondered what it would be like to be Leon Torsson. His own power of summoning his ancestors' spirits just doesn't seem as good for fighting. They're more like his spiritual protection, a defence while being a storm-bringer would be more offence than anything.

Lysander was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had hit someone until he was sitting on the sidewalk looking up into the hypnotic eyes of one Manfred Bloor. This was definitely not someone you want to be in this sort of situation with. He braced himself, expecting Manfred to lash out at him in anger, but he would never have predicted what would happen next. Instead of taking it out on Lysander, Manfred just sighed. He turned to look at a wolf behind him. 'Asa,' Lysander thought. "Asa, I hardly think that Sage is a girl, let alone a strange, blonde one." Asa whined exasperatedly. This was obviously not who he had seen, but of course, Manfred was too tired to care. Either that, or just stupid. "Come on… stupid mutt," the older boy growled under his breath. As he turned and walked briskly back to the academy, Asa had no choice but to follow, or get locked outside until school began on the Monday after March Break.

Lysander was so tired and confused that the only thing he really could do was sit on the ground, staring after the other two. 'What the hell was that about?'

**So, whatdya think? What direction should the story go next?**


End file.
